


The Ancient ones

by RyuuNoSenshi



Category: Aion (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen, Origin Story, creation story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuNoSenshi/pseuds/RyuuNoSenshi
Summary: completely forgot I had this short story on my computer, not sure why I'm posting this since I don't think Aion has a large fanfiction base. Oh well...  just a silly little story I came up with a couple of years ago.





	The Ancient ones

**Author's Note:**

> completely forgot I had this short story on my computer, not sure why I'm posting this since I don't think Aion has a large fanfiction base. Oh well... just a silly little story I came up with a couple of years ago.

We are the Akakhi, The First, Creators of the universe and all in it.   
Planetary wanderers hold our bodies together, nebula’s full of thoughts and wisdom roam through our minds, our eyes fashioned from new-born stars, entire galaxies circle our very fingertips…  
There are five of us. Ora, The Giver of Light. Jaga, The Bringer of Discord.   
Kendra, The Peaceful one and Loinir, The Lord of Planets.  
My name is Tumanako, The Seeker of Truth and creator of Nebula’s.

We are eternal beings, never fading away, we create the stars and planets that form our bodies. Nurturing them, giving them a place within the universe and sometimes, witnessing their death.  
Loinir is the eldest of us. A true artist, he effortlessly and tirelessly sculptures worlds out of dust. His body is not home to many stars, and those he has were a gift from Ora. Bright and colossal, they give warmth to millions of celestial spheres of gas and rock, forever circling them in an ever-lasting dance.  
Ora is the Mother. Her hands are a cradle, where large clouds give birth to new stars one after the other.  
At the far end of our universe is where Jaga resides. His mind is graveyard, full of remnants of lost worlds. Supernova’s continuously explode inside his chest, destroying everything in their path and leaving sun ridden planets to crash into each other. He is an important part of our never ending circle of life. For once every ten million years, he brings death and destruction not only to himself but to us as well.   
It’s a cleanse, destroying all our stars and galaxies except for our indestructible center so that everything can begin anew.  
At the heart of our universe lives Kendra, a gentle, peaceful spirit that keeps all of us balanced. She has never created anything of her own but instead takes our creations. Ora’s stars sparkle in her eyes, Jaga’s black holes intertwine her fingers, Loinir’s most beautiful planets travel up her legs where they meet my translucent nebula’s in her stomach. That way, she keeps us balanced and at peace with one another.

I’m the youngest of the Akakhi and I can create the most intricate and magical nebula’s in this universe. Loinir and Ora cherish these clouds of dust as a source of their own masterpieces.  
I love them… in my eternal existence I must have spent many thousands of years just sifting my hands through them, I enjoy watching and observing as they change and shift onto new shapes before my very eyes.  
Just like my comrades, I am able to make stars and planets out of the nebulae, but in no way am I as advanced as them. My stars never live as long or are as bright as Ora’s and on only one occasion I’ve been able to create a planet, but it was unstable, crumbling away by solar winds and formed only by barren rock…  
I grow jealous whenever I look next to me and discover yet another one of Loinir’s creations, one more beautiful than the next. He has it all… planets created from solid diamond, to water worlds and gas giants made from any known material and element.   
It’s thanks to my nebulae that he is even able to create those, yet why don’t I possess such skill myself?  
It’s frustrating, it has been since the beginning of time. I’m a Seeker of Truth yet that is a question I have never been able to answer.  
For years now I have tried and failed but as I look up from yet another unstable and ugly result, I notice a presence, it’s Loinir… he watches me with a peaceful and calm demeanour, and probably quite amused as well…

‘’I can’t do this, Loinir… why do I keep failing?’’  
He smiled at me, ‘’I think you’re trying too hard, young one.’’  
‘’But look at them!’’ and I gestured towards a collision between two of my newly created meteors, obliterating them both. ‘’What chance do I have if I don’t try too hard?’’  
‘’Understand this, each and every one of your nebulae’s dust particles or cloud of gas, has a destiny. Find it and shape them into it. Don’t force a gas planet out of something that was always meant to be a rock planet.’’  
And with those words, I watched him disappear again. Retreating to his side of the universe, leaving me with my thoughts…

I look at the nebulae in my hands, with beautiful colours of green and dark blue…  
‘’A planet’s destiny, huh?’’  
And then it came to me, for the first time since The Beginning I had a vision. In a flash I saw before me the planet I had to create, the planet that these clouds desired to be. I decided to give it one last try.  
I began pushing and pulling the nebulae together, pieces of rock, remnants of shattered moons were all joined together. Never letting go of the image in my head, it had to work!

A million years had passed and I stare at the world in the palm of my hand. The first stage is complete, and so far it has lived longer than any other satellite I’ve created until now. It turned out bigger than I had expected but I followed Loinir’s advice and let the planet guide me, and let it tell me what it wanted to become.  
Seeing this barren world, though dark and empty, I still felt my love for it grow strong, it was special, as I knew from the first moment the vision crawled into my mind, it wanted to become more, better than anything ever seen before. Better even than anything Loinir could create.  
I slide my fingers across its surface, creating valleys and mountains as I go. Raising ground and filling oceans and rivers with clear water.  
But the true beauty of this world wasn’t on the surface… that’s what made it so special and unique.  
I stare in awe at what I managed to create. For the first time I managed to build something that can sustain life, a stable, beautiful world that would last for all eternity.

Behind me, I fail to notice an ancient threat, Jaga…  
Once again it’s the end of the circle, a time when all his stars burst in the most powerful supernova’s in existence.  
But as I turn around and face the incoming shockwave and seeing it hit Loinir and obliterating his favourite water worlds it’s already too late…  
My planet… my precious little planet sitting in the palm of my hand.   
I curse myself, why didn’t I create it inside my indestructible center?! In my hands it’s directly in the line of fire from Jaga’s rage!  
The shockwave is close, too close… I feel my nebulae being blown away and destroyed by powerful winds and the clear, blue water I had just created om my world slowly evaporates before my eyes…  
No! I will not let all this effort go to waste! This world was meant to endure and live!  
I gather up all my strength, sacrificing my center, my entire celestial body.   
I flee right into my precious planet, into its core.  
As the shockwave hits, I muster every ounce of strength I have left, using my own body to keep north and south together. As a pillar to the earth I await the end of Jaga’s anger, riding out one wave at a time…

It becomes quiet… it’s over, and my creation is still in one piece.   
But now I’m a part of it, even more so than I was before, and even though the surface seas and rivers are all destroyed by the fire, the world still stands. I had to sacrifice myself for it, morphing with the planet, becoming one… but it was all worth it.  
I knew that no price was too high to pay to ensure the survival of my world…

I bid my farewell to my brothers and sisters, Loinir has given me a new home, inside his heart, forever protected from Jaga.

Here I stand, my body a pillar, keeping the north and south hemisphere together from inside it’s very core. This planet is mine, I am this world. We’re one…  
As Seeker of Truth I have finally found my true purpose.  
Tumanako? No, that should no longer be my name… new eras are on the horizon, a new time. It calls for a new name.  
Hope, Life, a new Beginning… 

My name is Aion.


End file.
